This present disclosure relates generally to wellsite equipment and methods. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to setting and/or bailer bottoms and associated devices used in performing wellsite operations.
Wellsite equipment may be used to investigate and access subsurface formation for the purpose of producing hydrocarbons. Such equipment may include drilling tools advanced into the formation to form a wellbore, completion tools to prepare the wellbore for production, and production tools to produce fluid from subsurface reservoirs to surface equipment.
Other equipment, such as wireline tools and slickline tools may be deployed into the wellbore to perform various processes, such as performing a workover operation to isolate portions of the wellbore. The wireline/slickline tools may include components, such as a setting tool to perform a plugback operation to set a bridge plug and a bailer bottom to dump cement into the plugged portion of the wellbore. Examples of such tools and components are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,392,856, 8,813,841, an US2014/0326465, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Despite the advances in wireline/slickline tools, there remains a need to develop techniques to efficiently perform workover and other wellsite operations.